Something For Now
by Tastylatkahs
Summary: Set in where popularity and status divide us and trump over originality and self-confidence, Peeta enters Skylive High School a new territory where majority rules. Except he's about to turn this school upside down. Peeta X Gale
1. White

**Hey Guys! so I felt like my very first Hunger Games fanfic, I had another account, but it got deleted by accident, but i don't really care since there was only one story that was filled with smut lmao. So yeah i think that Gale and Peeta are so great in the story and I want them together in this fanfic. Short and simple haha. But i also do like cato and peeta soo i'll probably make fanfics of those. So yeah this will be a new story of peeta and gale set in a high school territory. (most of my fanfics will be high school oriented) SO ENJOY. And yes there will be smut.. for all those people with uncontrollable hormones. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything about_ The Hunger Games_ or any of the characters.**

* * *

Staring at the ceiling. A blank, white ceiling. I shift my head left and right, hoping that the blandness would just leave my eyes and show me a little life.

Has my life really come to this? A void of actual nothingness? Should I feel any other way? Is it our parents' jobs to ruin us, their kids? Because that's what it feels like. They said that leaving home would be best for us...Bullshit, they meant it would be best for **them**. Yeah, sure we weren't exactly the richest people on earth, but at least we were better off than most people and at least we had friends, at least I had friends. Now I have nothing.

I couldn't stop looking at the ceiling. It was mocking me, showing me that my life is nothing but a blank slate now that I have to rebuild it once again. Rebuild a life that I had worked hard at getting, creating friendships that I thought would last a life time. But that was all gone. And I can't get it back.

My alarm was blaring out it's ear-tearing sounds and was the only thing that could stop me from my pessimistic thinking.

First day of a new school. Yippee.

I used all of my muscles from carrying sacks of flour and kneading to dough to get me out of bed. I dragged my lifeless body into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Bags, red patches, five o'clock shadow, hair that looks like it went through the wringer. I'm surprised I haven't broken down in the past 5 minutes. I tore off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

Hopefully the water would take away the tension within my muscles and in my head.

After, I went into my bedroom and took a pair of tan shorts that were just above the knee, a purple V-cut shirt, and a pair of plain black and white converses. I took my empty-but ready to be filled-backpack and got out of my room and closed the door behind me.

"I'm leaving now!" I yelled and hoped that they were still asleep. When I heard no answer, I took an orange, and left. _Yeah keep sleeping...fuckers._

I looked up the address of the school and saw that it wasn't that far from here. I kept a steady pace and walked along the town that was lined with trees and was filled with people who just seemed to love each other's company. _I bet you all hate each other. _As I got closer the school I crossed the crosswalk in order to get into the schoolzone, only for my body to meet with a bicycle's tires.

_Shit...what the..?_ This day just keeps getting better.

"I am so sorry! I was just trying to put away my ipod, but it got caught on my helmet." I tried picking myself up, but my head was too disoriented that I couldn't even move. I felt my body being lifted by a pair of strong hands, having my eyes opening to a pair of concerned gray eyes. "Are you okay?" I dusted my shorts off and tried to refocus myself on what was going on.

"Umm...yeah, you know I always get hit by bicycles, so it's fine." I tried to pass it as a joke to not make him feel bad, but my attitude passed it off as sarcastic and bitchy.

"Hey dude, I'm really sorry, I should have been looking."

"No really, I'm fine. You don't have to apologize." I tried to give him a genuine smile, it seemed like it worked because he gave back the action. He was about to wave goodbye, but he looked at me peculiarly.

"Are you new here because I'm pretty sure this school is way too small for me to not know everyone in this school?" He laughed. His laugh conveyed a genuine tone and only caused me to smile and look into his gray eyes.

"Yeah, I just unpacked all of my stuff yesterday in my new home."

"Really? During the middle of senior year? Dude, that's rough." His eyes showed pity, something I really don't need right now.

"...Yeah, tell me about it." There was a slight pause that only made an awkward separation from us. And he sensed this too.

"Well, it would be my pleasure to be your first friend and show you the shittiness of what Skylive High School is made up of." He outstretched his arm to reveal his calloused hand. "Gale."

"Peeta." He smiles.

_Fuck. His eyes are amazing. And his smile...god his lips are just soo..fu.. _"So are you okay with me giving you a tour?"

_Shit did I stare too long?_ "Oh yeah that would be great." I give him my winning smile and hope that I was able to pass my awkward testosterone filled moment as nothing.

So as you can see. I'm gay. I'm not going to say, 'oh my school was so accepting of me because it wasn't.' But I got by from all the names and written letters to commit suicide with the help of my real friends. I'm not expecting anything different from this school, but I sure am not expecting worse.

"So this is the main hall, everything branches off from here. All subjects are separated into different halls, but the art room, band room, cafeteria, and gym are at the end of the hall with their own vicinity's. So pretty much you just walk this way or that way and you'll be able to find anything. That's the good thing about this school, you can never get lost, but the bad thing is that everyone knows about everyone and everything. So don't go spreading secrets about yourself, unless you want to hear about it tomorrow from everybody's mouths."

"Oh so I shouldn't trust you, now should I?" _I need to stop talking, I sound like a retard that thinks he can flirt. __  
_

"Well, I never said I was 'everybody', now did I?" _Is he flirting back?_ "No, but seriously, you can trust me. I hate this school, it's like..clique-galore." He shines that smile of his again and I'm melting. I literally feel like my face is on fire in what seems to be centuries of eye-locking. "Can I look at your schedule?" _So you can tell me when you're free to fuck?_

"Yeah of course." I hand him over the crumpled-up piece of paper and he scans it over in a meticulous manner. His eyes show a glint of happiness. _We have a free time to fuck in the janitor's closet?...What is wrong with me? He's not even gay. _

"We have lunch and gym together. That's great since that's where everybody tends to 'clique-up'." The bell rings to get to your first period class. _Ugh, no I want to keep talking to you._ "Hey, so I'll see you soon, Peeta, sorry for being in a rush, but my first period teacher is a bitch." He laughs. Once again I'm melting.

"That's fine. Thanks for everything Gale!" I practically yell since he is pretty much out of my eyesight by now and now everyone is looking at me, obviously noting that I'm not from here.

Well they haven't yelled faggot yet, so at least it's something for now. So far I have made a checklist as to why this school might not be as bad as I though.

I made friends with someone. Check

I made friends with someone who is hot. Check. Check.

Nobody has called me derogatory terms. Check. For now.

I follow the written words on the walls that guide you where to go and with the help of the knowledge that Gale had given me. I found my Physics class rather easily and entered to meet a teacher that looked disheveled with long platinum blonde hair and a scruffiness that just screamed 'I don't take many showers and I live in a hole.'

"Are you Mr. Abernathy?" I questioned, honestly hoping that I was in the wrong class. Not only was the teacher a mess, but this classroom was filled with wild and rampant students that wouldn't shut their mouths. It almost seemed like one of the scenes from the discovery channel where everything was running wild only causing mayhem within a contained place.

"Yes, and are you...Peeta Mellark?" His words slurred while his breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes seemed to have this 'high' look to them. Is he even allowed to teach here in this condition? What kind of school would hire a drunk? Probably another reason as to why Gale hates this school. "Sit behind Foxface over there. The ginger." _Well aren't you polite?_ _Wait, Foxface? What kind of name is that?_ I sit behind the fiery-red head and choose not to take any supplies out since it pretty much looks like I won't ever do anything in this class. Immediately the red-head turns around.

"So you're new?" Her voice was timid and her eyes seemed to stray from mine.

"Yeah, My name is Peeta."

"Oh. Foxface." There really isn't much to say and usually I would let this awkward silence draw out and hopefully end this discussion and awkward stares, but I really doubt her name is Foxface.

"..Is your name really Foxface?" She didn't say anything, only nodded and turned away. _Well that was interesting._ The whole period, the class just sat and caused a ruckus. I was listening to my Ipod, when football slams against the side of my face. _Why do I keep getting hit? Shit, my head really hurts now._ All I heard was laughing, a really loud obnoxious laugh came from this brute force of a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. If I didn't know any better, he would most likely be the jock/asshole of the school. I scowled at him and he gave me the middle finger and called me retard. _Yup definitely a jock/asshole. Sigh Mentally erasing the check from 'nobody calling me derogatory terms'..._ I didn't feel like smothering my fists into his face for 2 reasons. One, I really needed to go the nurse to check if I'm having a concussion and 2 the kid was a foot taller than me. That wouldn't be a smart move on my part. So I jetted out of the classroom and down to the nurses office.

The more I walked, the more disoriented I got. The more I blinked my eyes the more irritated and more stars I saw underneath my slowly drooping eyelids. My legs started getting weaker and slowly gave out, no longer being able to lift the weight of my body. My voice too tired to call for help, I slowly went under into a vision of darkness right before that flash of white. All I could think of is, _Well, this was a great way to start school..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating as fast as possible, but i'll try to make the chapters longer than this. I didn't want to delve too easily into Gale and Peeta because i wanted it to blossom much more naturally than that of most fanfics that i read. And if you like drama, don't worry that'll have its time =P Please R&R! I'd love to hear your thoughts**


	2. Door Shut

**Chapter 2: Door Shut**

* * *

I woke up in a daze, a blinding light was shining over my eyes making them dilate.

"Hey I think he is waking up." The voice was unfamiliar, it had a soft tone, but held strength and conviction as well. As I forced my eyes to open, my gaze is set upon two blurs. The blurs soon transformed themselves into distinctive humans. There were two people hovering over me. A woman, possible in her late 50's, who had crows feet, moderately long blonde locks, and was relatively fit for her age. Although she was quite young looking, her features and posture screamed grandma to me. Standing next to her was a girl around my age with brown hair that was perfectly spun in a braid that had to be handled by special, meticulous hands and her face held soft features, except they were contrasted by her piercing gray eyes that seemed to hold innocence, strength, and determination. _Hmm...gray eyes seem to be a trend at this school. _

"How ya' feeling, hun?" Says the nurse in an affectionate tone that almost sounds as if she'll pop out a plate of homemade cookies.

"I'm alright, I guess." I strain a laugh, but my whole body hurts that any vibration causes immediate pain to my bones.

"This girl right here carried you here, pretty strong gal, I must say." _Carried me? _

"It was alright I've carried heavier things, plus it's an excuse of getting out of class." She shyly smiles.

"Thanks, I don't really know what happened. I was in class and this jock, I think it was the jock, hit me with a football and then while I was walking everything turned black."

"Oh, was it Cato?" The girl asked.

"Did he have blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stare that could kill you?" She nodded and rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Yeah that's him. Nothing, but a pus-"

"Oh, that boy. All the kids that come in here are because of him. One time I had a boy coughing up blood with his front teeth out, I felt so sorry for the boy and for the parents that had to pay for the fix." I flinched. "Okay, now if you are feeling better you can go to class, but if you don't, you are more than welcome to stay here for awhile." I nod and turn to the girl.

"Thanks again for what you did."

"It's nothing," She extends her hand, "the name's Katniss." I shake her hand and smile.

"Peeta." She looks at me confused, but amused.

"Like the bread?" She chuckles obviously amused at the fact my name is derived from a flatbread.

"Yes, like the bread," I smirk as she laughs more, "My parents weren't exactly creative so they picked the name of things they make the most of which is bread. Like my brother's name's are Rye and Bannock." I fuel her laugh as I start to chuckle at the realization of how stupid our names were.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be laughing since my name is from a plant."

"Well at least that makes more sense than a piece of bread."

"I guess you're right about that." I glare at her and playfully nudge her and she reciprocates the action. "Hey, what class do you have right now? I'll take you there just in case you faint again." I look at the clock.

"I think I have lunch right now."

"Oh that's great because I do too. You can sit with me." _Wait. No, I want to sit with Gale. _But all I do is nod and walk numbly to the cafeteria with Katniss leading me.

I enter into a space that seems to be infested with cliques. Each table that I spot, I see a distinct persona or mantra that the table goes by, it's disgusting. I hold my bagged lunch in wariness just in case that table that I'll label as **_Thugs _**will steal my lunch.

"We sit over here." I look at the empty table. _We?_ "Just sit here for one sec, I'm buying my lunch. Don't worry people will be here in like a minute." _Phew._ All I do is nod. It seems like that's all I have been doing, nodding.

I scope the room in order to see if Gale is anywhere to be found and you would think it would be easy to find him in a sea of cliques. It's not. I hear a chair being dragged and a tray being placed at our table and turn my head to the person who made the sounds.

"Hey how did you know we sat here?" Gale smiled, he was sitting next to me and his warmth was radiating from his skin on to mine.

"Oh, are you friends with Katniss?" I tried hard not to look too eager by his presence and to not just graze his skin with my body.

"Oh you met her? Yeah she's like a sister to me." _Good, a sister means a friendship, which means he doesn't have girlfriend as far as I know._

"Yeah she carried me to the nurse's office, while I was unconscious." I said it smoothly that it almost sounded like it was nothing, but Gale just stared at me with those concerned eyes that were the same when he hit me with his bike.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, it's fine I got hit by a football during Physics, I think this dude, Cato, threw it." I passed it off as nonchalantly, but Gale's eyes sent shivers down my spine, they had this fire that couldn't be ousted. I didn't say anything afterwords and Gale wouldn't say anything after as well, but his eyes still held the fury.

Soon Katniss and two others joined the table. A boy with freakishly good-looks, muscular build, golden blonde hair, with green eyes that sparkled and mimicked the ocean's tides. _Damn there's so many hot guys here._ And there was a girl with a dark complexion and a face that could get you to do anything.

"Hey Gale, I guess you just met Peeta." Katniss said in an upbeat voice.

"We met earlier today." His voice held venom, I just hope it's not towards me. Katniss let it slip and introduced me to the two people. The model-status guy's name is Finnick and he loved to fish and was actually hoping to become a supermodel. _Figures. _And the cutie's name is Rue and is probably the sweetest girl I have ever met.

The whole lunch period I got to know all of them and I was actually enjoying my time, but I took a peak to my right and saw Gale shoving his sandwich in his mouth and biting, while still glaring at nothing. _I bet you can put a lot in your mouth, I bet you can bite the tip of my..._

"Hey Gale, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we saw you." Finnick asked. Gale doesn't say anything, he looks past our faces, as if he isn't even here.

"It's fine. It's just...my Spanish teacher was a bitch this morning, as usual." Everyone else nodded and agreed, and me? I wasn't buying it, I will definitely press on the subject later.

It was gym class and I knew Gale would be here so I went into the locker room and put on my gym clothes and waited to talk about what happened at lunch. He arrived with his gym bag and saw me and refused to keep eye-contact. I was about to speak and ask why he was suddenly acting this way, when he pulled his shirt above his head. _Holy Fuck._ His body was a masterpiece. His skin was flawlessly luminescent and had a golden beach tone. Literally, he had no fat whatsoever, his body was cut with pumped arms that didn't need to be flexed to show that he was jacked. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking up and down and fantasizing about his rock hard abs. I pretty much think I'm drooling. Then the next thing could make me unconscious again. He pulled down his jeans to reveal him only in briefs that didn't hide the massive bulge that was promiscuously beckoning me to grab and stroke it. _Ugh he even has a bubble butt!_ He had briefs that were so tight, I could see the contour of his dick and the little dimples he had on his butt, I'm in heaven.

I looked around suddenly realizing I was in a locker room filled with guys that could easily rat me out and say I was staring and to top it off, I'm hard now. Good thing I was sitting down so I could just hunch over and maybe no one would notice. My lips started moving in order to take away attention of the blood rushing into my throbbing member. "Hey so Gale why were you so weird at lunch today?"

He was pulling up his gym shorts, but stopped for a quick second. "I already told you guys, My Spanish teacher was being a bitch." _Still not buying it, especially since you aren't making eye contact with me._

"Okay then why are you still in a bad mood, Spanish class is over. I mean right after I said that I got hit by Cato, you went all cold. I mean if this is your way of caring..." I know I'm pushing it since I just met him like 4 hours ago, but I'm a pushy person. Gale's body tightened.

"Peeta, really? I don't need to elaborate anymore, especially to you. I just met you, so can you back off?" With that he walked off, leaving me alone in the locker room alone. During the whole gym class, Gale didn't say one word to me.

I went through the day pretty smoothly if you asked me, even if I did make Gale hate for a little. It wasn't bad at all, really I expected worse after getting hit twice, but nothing substantial happened. I shut my locker and in the corner of my eye I saw Cato and I held my breath when he was slamming Gale against the lockers. Cato walked away with a smug face that I would gladly wipe off if I was twice my size. I walk over to Gale, who is now lying against his locker. _You would think that Gale could take on Cato with all those muscles he has underneath his_ _clothes..._"Hey, you okay?" I extend my hand, he looks at contemplating whether to take it and eventually he does. "I'm sorry for being so pushy about before. It wasn't my place."

"It's alright, I'm sorry for acting really shitty towards you." He gives me a half smile, but not the same dazzling one that he gave me at the beginning of the school.

"Man, that Cato dude is a real douche-bag. I had a few of those at my old high school, but not this bad." There he goes again, Gale's eyes are set on fire.

"Yeah, he's a fucking asshole." Gale slams his locker shut and walks to the parking lot and I follow. "Do you need a ride home?" His voice no longer has that venom in it, but it's not exactly relaxed again.

"Oh no, it's fine I live like across from here, at the bakery."

"Wait you live in a bakery?" He smirks and I roll my eyes, but I smile.

"Yeah there's an upstairs living space that has like four bedrooms and my parent's bought the space underneath it to work as a bakery."

"So that explains the name." His mood has changed and is warm and inviting again.

"Shut up."

I smile and am about to turn and walk towards my home, when Gale opens the passenger door and says, "Get in."

"What?" I look at him confused, but amused.

"Let me drive you home, it'll be a "welcome" gift for having your first day here at Shittylive High School." I was hesitant because I didn't feel the need to waste his gas, if I could just simply walk there, but I simply just wanted to be in his presence for a while longer. So I sat in the passenger seat of his Hummer and let the wind blow through my blonde hair.

The feeling of elation was short lived once he dropped me off home, We didn't talk about anything in particular, but I did learn a few things about him, like he is the oldest sibling of four and they live with his mom. He loves to be in the woods a lot and just simply bask in shade and breathe in fresh air. Of course I told him about myself and all the boring things that I do. I told him I love to paint and bake. He asked if he could come over some time and I could teach him. I didn't ask if he wanted to learn to paint or bake because I was still contemplating whether he wanted to actually learn since painting and baking aren't that special. I told him I would anyway.

We pull up to the bakery and just as I'm about to shut the door, Gale says, "Peeta?"

I look at him and see those concerned puppy eyes again. "Yeah?"

"Whatever you do just...stay away from Cato, okay?"

"Well, of course he's a jerk and if he thinks he can step on me, I'll show him he doesn't-"

"No. Just stay away, okay?" With that he leaves, leaving me more confused than I ever was before.

I wasn't even able to shut his car door.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I would really like to hear from you guys so R&R. And give me any advice as to what you guys want me to add or do! **


	3. Tot's

**Hey guys new chapter! I hope that you like it so far soo enjoy!**

* * *

I walked through the front door to be welcomed by an aroma of sweet cinnabuns and fresh flour.

"Hey son, how was your first day?" I could tell that he was apprehensive about asking that question. I mean I was cursing them out yesterday so...

"It...it was really nice actually. I mean a few assholes here and there, but I already met friends, so it's all good so far." I give him a reassuring smile to say that's all okay.

"That's great! No one is saying names right? I mean I could always come in and-"

"NO. I mean, it's alright no one has said anything, no one knows that I'm gay yet."

"Oh okay, but if and when you tell them and they say anything, make sure lifting those bags of flour were well worth your time." My dad. The only one that I feel understands me. I mean mom is fine with me being gay, but I can tell that she'd rather have a straight son and the possibility of children. It's weird I always thought it would be the opposite, but whatever way it turned out, I'm happy that they understand me. Actually I was terrified to tell my parents that I was gay since I was most certain that they would kick me out, but I didn't have to tell them. They found out.

Back when I was 15 I brought home a guy friend. _Just wait, that's not the "cliché" moment yet. _So we played video games in my room and my parents were just downstairs serving customers. I wasn't working because although I'm an employee of a family business, there's enough of us to have days off. So back to the cliché moment of coming out. Me and my friend, Jordan, who I haven't talked to in forever, had just finished round of multi-player in Uncharted, when suddenly Jordan flicks the controller from both of our hands, straddles me and devours my face. _That was the cliché moment._ I knew I was gay before this and I haven't told anyone, but even then I was shocked because I never knew Jordan was gay too. _I just have a dysfunctional gaydar, is all. _Jordan was cute though, so I wasn't complaining. He was the star of the soccer team and had more muscles than the normal pre-teen. This is probably why I never considered him gay, since he was too cute to be gay. Either way I was too shocked that I didn't even notice that the door was opened and my dad was standing there. According to my dad, I was "pretty into it." _Oh God._ So that night I had a long talk with them about it and it was pretty awkward because I haven't planned on coming out for another 2 years. Either way my mom wasn't accepting at first, she cried the whole night. My dad on the other hand was fine. My brothers were just confused, but they didn't care. In their minds it was more of "less fights to get a girl" thing. Fast forward a month and my mom has left from her sulk period and came to me and said, "I love you, no matter what." She gave me hug, which is weird because she doesn't do that often, but then jokingly she said, "Are you sure you're gay?" I just looked at her and we returned to what finally seemed normal. Story time is over.

"But I did meet a really cute boy, though."

"Oh, was he nice?"

"Yeah, and I told him that I could teach him how to paint or bake, so is it okay if he comes here sometime?" My dad wasn't really strict, but sometimes he has his moments.

"Yeah, sure, just don't make a lot of noise."

"Dad! I didn't mean that, I literally meant teach him how to paint or bake." I can't believe he just implied that.

"I'm just saying, whatever you're baking or painting, don't make a mess." I am in shock. I can't even respond other than a chuckle of disbelief. "Okay son, I gotta go to the grocery to get more milk and eggs, I'll see in a few."

"Okay Dad see ya." I'm not facing the door way, but I know he left when I hear the chime on the door jingle from the swing of the door.

I go up to my room and am still somewhat rattled at what Gale said to me right before he zoomed off.

_"Whatever you do just...stay away from Cato, okay?"_

I guess I understand that he's a bad kid and Gale is just trying to protect me, but anyone with a brain would know not to get on Cato's bad side, so this feels more serious. There was such urgency in his Gale's voice, as if he was pleading for my confirmation that I would stay away. Like he was desperate. It was as if he knew something I didn't. And I don't know if I want to know.

I decided to let it go for now since I couldn't really get an answer from him since I don't have his phone number, so I just started to do my homework until I was called down for dinner.

_I walk towards the brick oven and put the bread inside the fiery pit, but once I put it in my breath hitches as I feel a warm breath against my neck. I freeze as a warm hand glides up my torso to find it's destination at my nipples that are at attention and awake. The other hand finds itself over the front of my gym shorts slowly caressing and stroking my member through the material. I groan out of pleasure and frustration for the fact that I'm being held against the warm bricks near the oven, not knowing who my intruder is. He turns me over and holds my arms up to the ceiling and I am now staring at his grey eyes again. We don't say a word, all of what we need to say is in our eyes. Want. Desire. Pure Passion. He leans forward and I feel his soft lips against mine. I can feel his tongue glide against my lips asking for entrance and I give in. I let our tongues dance, swirling and tasting the saliva that we have to offer each other. It's addictive. All I want to do is brush my hand through his tousled hair, but I can't with his hands on my arms as restraint. I could fight back, but I'm too intoxicated by the lust to even care. I let him take me there. _

_I whimper as our lips lose contact. He lets go of my arms only to pull off my shirt to reveal to him my toned body that is drenched in hot sweat from all the heat from the oven. He stares only for so long before wanting to attack my neck and travel down my chiseled stomach, licking with his expert tongue. The only sound I can emit is a series of drawn out moans and his name in the process. He doesn't stop as he unbuckles my belt, unbuttons and unzips my jeans, and pulls them down in a swift manner. He examines the hard meat that is under my boxers and places kisses on it though the thin material. He lowers my boxers inch by inch, until finally my throbbing member is free of it's restraints and is dribbling pre-cum. He catches the drops of the clear liquid before the fall to the ground and licks his lips in the most seductive way possible. He starts off slow by using the tip of his tongue to trace from the base to the tip of my cock. When he reaches the tip, he holds the base of my cock firmly in his hand and plays with the tip with his tongue, swirling and lapping up the never ending pre-cum. All I can do is surrender to his expertise and finally I let him take me all the way as he engulfs my cock all the way down to the base. I take the back of his head and make him deepthroat me for as long as possible as I feel his tongue teasing the tip of penis, flicking it over the hole of my dick, making me scream out of pleasure. He pulls out and bobs back and forth, using nothing but his mouth. His mouth vibrates bringing me to edge of my climax. He keeps sucking, until I finally blow the thick creamy substance, jet after jet, into his warm, wet mouth. He only obliges and swallows ever single drop, even squeezing and sucking my dick with his mouth to get every little white pearl. There is still some cum on and in his mouth and he lets me have a taste. His lips leave and when I open my eyes to take in what has happened, he is gone. _

I jolt myself awake, my face stuck to a page on a textbook, only to realize that my underwear is drenched in a sticky substance. _Damn, a wet dream. _And what was worse is that it was about Gale. A guy that I'm pretty sure is not gay.

I hate having wet dreams because it reminds me of what I don't have in my life right now, which is a love life. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an innocent person who hasn't done anything with a guy. I've done _a lot. _I'm not even a virgin, but it wasn't with someone I cared about so, I feel bad sometimes knowing that I should have waited for the right guy to come along.

I switch out my underwear for a new pair and my nose picks up the aroma of homemade bread and savory ham. I know we're having panini's tonight. I walk downstairs to find my family waiting for me with food in their mouths. I see my hot panini waiting for me and I sit in my chair and devour the panini in less than a minute. That was short-lived.

"So how was school, Peeta?" My mom asked this time.

"It was good, nothing special." I got up to get a glass of water and to make another panini for myself because I felt awkward being the first one to finish eating.

"I heard that you met a nice boy." I almost choked on my water that I started coughing violently.

"Dad!" My dad just shrugged, but I know with his face looking away he is smirking. "Yes, I met a nice boy, but he's just a friend."

"Well either way, he's welcomed to come here." My parents both nodded and smiled, I loved it when they were like this. They genuinely cared for what I felt, I guess I'm just lucky to have my parents. Except it was still annoying how they keep thinking I have a secret agenda in mind. "What's his name?"

"Gale." I don't notice it at first, but the ends of my lips tilt upwards and it wouldn't go away till I went to sleep.

* * *

It's been two weeks since my first day of school and I'm really warming up to it. Although the occasional douche bag does annoy me, I let it go and act more mature than they could ever be. I haven't told anyone I was gay yet, mostly because I didn't really think it was that important, if they figure it out they figure it out, if they don't then it's whatever. I never confronted Gale about why he was so apprehensive about me being near Cato because I felt that it would create a separation from us since I'm delving too much into his personal life. I didn't want to lose him, so I'll just wait once we established a stable friendship.

It was lunch and I was chowing down some chicken fingers and some tots, while discussing about the topic of couples at the school.

"Oh my god, Literally Lauren and Josh, every time I look over to see the other side of the room, saliva is being swapped and it sometimes gets everywhere else." Katniss hated most couples at this school and I couldn't agree more. They're all horny teens just waiting for the bell to pounce and fuck. I mean not that I'm not horny, but I at least maintain and contain.

"Yeah I know, I like Lauren and I like Josh, but together they need like a wall that follows them around because I'm pretty sure doing physics they just go to one of the closets and fuck for the period. I mean we wouldn't even notice because it's so loud in the classroom." Finnick added in receiving comments ranging from "gross" to "disgraceful." I look down to see that my tots were disappearing faster than what I took in, only to realize a hand snatching one away to my right.

"Hey!" I grasp his wrist as his right before the tot reaches his mouth, but I failed as he flicks his hand to toss it in his mouth. "Get your own tots." I feign hurt and pout.

"Oh..but your tots taste _so_ good." He gives me those puppy dog eyes and I give in once again. But I can't get over how seductive, yet sweet he just said that. I take a tot only to shove it in his mouth. He takes it only to mock the fact that he has the tater tot and I don't. I stick my tongue at him in defiance.

"Aww...see that would be a cute couple." Everyone at our table is now staring at us with fake expressions of adoration.

"Shut up." I say with a chuckle, but Gale only sits with a hurt expression on his face.

"Gale, we were just kidding." Rue coos at him, but he won't have it.

"Whatever." He picks up the remainder of his lunch and walks out.

"What's up with him? It was only a joke." I ask with pure curiosity.

"He's incredibly homophobic. Like anytime we mention anything that could relate him to being gay he changes personas and shuts off." My eyes were shocked in horror. He hates gay people. He will hate me. "We honestly don't care because, truthfully, we think this school needs a first gay couple. I mean we are the only people who aren't homophobic from the whole school." The whole school is homophobic? That's great to know. My face has turned sullen and a frown has misplaced the smile that I had when I was "fighting" with Gale for the tot. "What's wrong, Peeta?" Katniss asked.

Should I tell them? I mean they did say they didn't care and was actually hopeful for more gay people. Except, what if they tell Gale? And then he never talks to me again. I don't want to lose him, but he'll find out eventually since I stare at his body in gym class half the time. And what's even worse is that the whole school might ridicule me. I mean I never really cared for anyone in particular, but having the school throwing death threats isn't something I'd like to welcome. "Guys...it's nothing." They didn't say anything else and we continued eating, without Gale next to me eating my tot's.

* * *

**Guy's please review, I really appreciate small, medium, or big comments whatever they may be. I just need some driving force to keep me writing this. =P Leave critiques, things you like, you don't like, WHATEVER! just say a word or a lot of words. Just write! haha me like reviews. =p hope you guys like this one R&R!**


	4. Lotion

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I loved all your reviews and you made me feel really great about writing this story. Heres the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it might be a little shorter than the last chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lotion**

It's been about 2 weeks and I still haven't told anyone that I was gay. It's eating away at me though. I have to tell someone.

Gale and I have been fine though, we still act the same, but I try to distance myself, ensuring the time I do tell him I'm gay, I won't be hurt as much when he spats words of disgust in my face.

It was a Saturday and our lunch table and I had planned to go to the beach today. I put two towels in a bag, one for drying me off and the other to relax on. _Sunscreen. Check. Sunglasses. Check. Swimming trunks. Check. Confidence that I will get through another day without telling anyone I'm gay. Nope._

I heard a honk from outside my room, I went to the window and saw that Katniss was outside in a car waiting for me. Everyone was in the car, including Gale. I took my bag and bolted out the door to feel the heat douse me and cause me to sweat almost instantly. I would have sat in front with Katniss, but Finnick was sitting there and the only spot left was next to Gale. _Great._ Once I opened the car door, I was welcomed by a variation of "hey" and "what's up" and a brisk breeze of cold air from the air conditioner.

"Are you ready for beaching it up?" Katniss just yelled to everyone. She received a rumble of shouts and howls and with that she sped off to the beach.

I tried not to notice, but the warmth that Gale was radiating from his body was unbearable. It was as if there was no air conditioner at all. I really hoped I didn't look flustered from the heat.

Right when I thought he noticed that I was setting from the closeness of out bodies, we pull up to one of the nicest beaches I have ever seen. The sand was pure white, with no blemishes at all. The water was so clear, it was obvious that this wasn't the beach where people just "do and please as they do."

Gale must have noticed that I was mesmerizing the scenery by the tranquil state that my face has taken because he says, "It's beautiful isn't?"

Now I was just looking at him and he was just in his swimming trunks. Not only am I once again mesmerized by his eyes staring at me, but also the v-neck that is begging to be traced with me finger. He's the beautiful one. "Yeah it is."

He smiles and walks away clearly not phased or not noticing my admiration for him. I sigh and walk to where every one has put there stuff down and set my things as well. I take off my shirt revealing my well-sculpted body from the repetitive errands I did at the bakery.

"Wowza! Peeta, if we weren't in the friendship zone I would totally bang you right now." Katniss just blurted out and covered her mouth. "Sorry, but you're hot." She laughs, hoping that it wouldn't be awkward and it wasn't in reality, so I let it slip, but I don't know if I was just seeing it, but I thought I saw Gale glare at Katniss.

I went straight into the chilling water and immediately gasped at how cold it was, good thing it was the hottest day ever.

"Is it cold, Peeta?" Gale asked with a giant smirk on his face. I flipped him off with an extra tongue stuck out.

"I don't know, maybe you should come in."

"Ha, that's really funny, Peeta." He smiled and turned to around to talk to Rue. _Damn he had to wear the tightest swimsuit possible._ I decided to do the douchiest move possible. I ran out of the water and picked Gale from behind the waist and carried him to the water, despite the yelling and smacking. We were submerged in the chilly water and Gale came up from the water as gorgeous as ever. Water trickling down ever crevice on his body. _Umph._ But now he was planning payback, I can tell by his feign expression of "I'm going to kill you." I couldn't care less because all I'm thinking of is having physical contact with him in the ocean.

Before I could think about a possible romantic rendezvous, Gale tackles me to the bottom of the ocean. My eyes sting as I open my eyes to see my attacker. He has me held against my will at the bottom of the ocean. This would be so hot if I wasn't choking for my life. I've been in water before, but I'm not a great swimmer.

Gale must have noticed that I was losing oxygen because my eyes started fluttering and I was no longer fighting back. With one jerk he pulls me up from the water and rushes me to land.

Gale frantically pumped at the smaller boy's heart, pinched his nose, blew air into his lungs in cycle until Peeta choked out water vehemently from his lungs.

"Oh my God, Peeta, I'm so sorry." Gale looked at me exasperated, eyes moist.

"It's okay, Gale. It was fun, until, you know, I went unconscious." I chuckled tiredly and Gale tried to smile, but stopped to take me in his arms. "Hey..really, Gale, I'm fine." I didn't want him to let go though. Although it was one of the hottest days ever, his warmth was something I craved for. His muscled biceps engulfed me and I could feel the muscles on his back with my hands. I forced myself to not stroke his back to feel every inch of his torso. _God, we are either really wet or really sweaty. Fuck I really hope he let's go in two seconds, otherwise he will feel something that will make him hate me forever._

It's like he read my mind because he let go and helped me up. The others were oblivious to what just happened, but I could see Katniss saw the whole thing and had a little smirk on her face. My eyes widened. _Does she know?_

I walk over to Katniss, who by the time that I get there, is grinning her ass off. "What are you smiling about?" I try to act calm. _Maybe she just is happy that I'm alive...doubt it._

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her voice is jubilant.

"Tell you what?" I'm still trying to play it off as clueless, but I'm quite definite of what she is trying to get from me.

"Please, don't act like that. You so wanted to take him right then and there." _Bingo._

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Good thing it's really hot out because the sweat pouring from my pores would've been a dead give away.

"I saw you closing your eyes in that hug, you were in a blissful state and I know, oh, I know, you were thinking thoughts. Dirty thoughts." Her smile was unbearable, it bore through my mind because she knows that she found out the truth.

I drop to a whisper, "You can't tell Gale, maybe Finnick and Rue, but no one else."

"Ahh! So you are gay!" She clasps her hand over her mouth and I literally want to slap her in the face, but I calm down once I realize that Gale is in the water far away from us. "You don't know, how happy right now that there is actually a gay person in our school now." She pauses and I chuckle at her sudden outburst, but I look at her with eyes that wish for her promise. "I promise, I won't tell anyone." Her grin isn't giving me any reassurance that she will follow through with her promise, but I trust her anyway.

Instead of going back into the water I lather myself in sunscreen and lie on my towel to sunbathe.

It must have been a couple of hours that I went to sleep because I hear Gale yelling in pain.

"Fuck. Dammit, I got sunburned. Katniss, why didn't you wake me up, like I told you to do?" He was pissed off, but mostly because of the pain that the burn was inflicting.

"Sorry, I just forgot." _Bullshit._

"Bullshit." _He keeps reading my mind. I wonder if he can read this. I want to ride you like a Chevy._

"Well it's your fault that you didn't bother to put on sunscreen."

Gale just sighs, knowing she is right and says, "Now how am I supposed to sit in the car, if I can't even rest my back on the seat?" He was clearly frustrated, but good thing I had the solution.

"Hey it's getting late anyway, you can come by my house, my mom has this remedy lotion that she uses on burns since we always get them while working, I'm pretty sure it'll soothe your burns at least." I suggested, hoping that this would be an excuse to feel up his back.

Katniss smirking, "Yeah let's go guys. It's getting late and I'm freezing."

"I'd rather be freezing than blistering." Gale said under his breath. Katniss rolls her eyes and packs her stuff, not forgetting to wink at me. _She so knows what I'm trying to do. _

We ride all the way to my house, dropping Rue and Finnick to their houses along the way. "Take your time, I don't have a curfew." She just winks at us and I swear my cheeks are burning red, but Gale just looks at her with a confused look.

"She's so weird." Gale says. I agree while walking towards one of the cabinets in the shop to reveal the medium sized bottle that had the cure.

"Here it is." I take a big dollop of the substance and press it against both palms of my hands evenly. Gale reluctantly turns around with his shirt off, with a worried look on his face. Much too worried of an expression to be just about feeling the sting of the lotion. "This is gonna sting." I say cautiously before putting my hands onto his back. At first he bites his tongue to not let out a yelp of pain, but slowly comes to a sigh of relief. I expertly rub the lubricant in every spot where there is burns, feeling the soft skin, letting my hands mold to his muscular form. I run my hands up and down his back, wishing I could touch the front of his body. I was shocked to hear him moan when I ran my hands back and forth.

I was going to keep rubbing in the substance onto his lower back, until I felt him tense up. "Stop." At first, I didn't hear him and kept going since it was such a soft tone, but he whips around and snaps, "I said, Stop."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Does it feel better?" I was taken aback by his sudden change of mood, but I wasn't going to press on about it since I knew he was homophobic.

"Yeah." Short and curt. Why was he acting like this? I get that he's isn't fond about men touching him, but I didn't mean this to be some sexual endeavor. _Okay at first it was, but this is getting ridiculous._

"Why do you do this?" I blurt out the question, my mouth speaking faster than my mind can process.

"What are you talking about?" He puts on his shirt.

"Why did you just change your mood all of a sudden? You seem to do that a lot." I try not to act annoyed, but it surely was getting on my nerves.

"I can change my mood, why does it matter?" He's avoiding the question.

"How come you're so homophobic?" I widen my eyes because I can't believe I just blurted that out.

"Excuse me?" His body tenses once again, eyes glazed over.

"I mean you obviously don't like me touching you just now and the thought of being a couple detests you so much." I really need to shut up right now.

"Well, I'm not a fag. But it seems like you are." Hurt. I feel a pang of hurt surge through me. It was as if he had learned my weakness in a battle and decided to drive a sword right though my heart. My eyes glaze over and my vocal chords don't seem to want to work anymore. I can see that Gale regrets saying what he said from his eyes, but he's said it and he can't take it back. "I'm leaving." That's all he says and every footstep he takes, leaves a lingering creak from the wooden planks that make up the floor.

There was a long pause and my head was racing. Yet my mouth seemed to race faster and decides to have a life of it's own. Right before he turned the handle on the door I say, "Does Cato have anything to do with it?" His breath hitches and I could swear his knuckles were pure white from lack of blood. He doesn't turn at all, he pushes the door leaving me to hear the chimes jingle, confirming the answer to my question.

* * *

**Hmm. I wonder why Gale didn't answer that last question...well i know. You'll have to wait and see.**

**R&R and I will update soon!**


	5. Cleaning

**Okay heres the next chapter hope you like!**

* * *

I walk to my room. My tears leaving trails as I walk to my bed. I plop my lifeless body onto the soft material and cry myself to sleep. I'm too tired, I feel to defenseless to even think about what Cato has anything to do with Gale. I should care, but after what he said and pretty much realizing I just lost a friend, I can't find any will to give a damn.

Right when I feel like I have no more tears left to shed and I could let my eyes a rest my phone vibrates under my pillow. For a split second, I thought it could be Gale to apologize, but was a little crestfallen when I saw the name 'Katniss' glowing from my phone. "Hello?" I answer trying to hide the fact that I've been crying, but failing miserably.

"My god, Peeta, what happened? Gale wouldn't talk the whole car ride home and now I hear you crying yourself to sleep." _God this girl has like psychic powers._

"I was just putting lotion on his back, then all of sudden he got really tense and told me to stop. It was like he completely detached himself from his former mood. And then I got frustrated as to why he keeps doing that and I blurted out why he was so homophobic and then he called me a fag and...and it just sucks. It just fucking sucks Katniss. I mean I know I'm gay and I'm happy about it, but if you're a friend and once you turn that one quality that makes me proud against me, It just.." I couldn't speak any longer because the water works started choking my vocal chords.

"Aww, Peeta, I'm so sorry. I can't believe Gale would say any of that, I mean I knew he was homophobic, but that's so unlike him. I don't get it, this only started happening a few weeks before you came to this school." _Wait what?_

"Wait, what?"

"I mean he got really homophobic a few weeks before you came, we didn't really bother asking about because we thought it was just a change, a change that we can't really do anything about."_ This isn't adding up._

"Wait, so you're telling me he wasn't homophobic weeks before I came here?"

"I mean, yeah, we made gay jokes before and he would play along and joke around with us, now he's all angry about it." _He just left when I asked him if Cato had anything to do with him being homophobic...__  
_

"Katniss, did Gale ever have a pure hatred for Cato before I came here?"

"He never really liked him, he always thought he was an airhead and was an annoying jock, but that was all. Why?"

Gale had been protective over me whenever I was with Cato. Whenever Cato was mentioned he would flare up. When I was about to put on the lotion on his back, he reluctantly pulled off his shirt as if he was scared about what I would do next. He told me to stop and tensed up once I touched his lower back. Oh shit._  
_

"Katniss!" I exasperated once I have put the pieces together.

"What? Are you okay?" She was genuinely worried.

"Katniss, what if...what if Cato raped Gale.." I was almost inaudible by the end of the sentence hoping that if I didn't say it, it wouldn't be true.

"WHAT?" She shrieks on the other side of the telephone, almost deafening my right ear.

"I know it sounds totally off, but if what you said about Gale is true, then why else would Gale be so apprehensive when Cato is around? He might have not raped him, but he sure as hell did something to make Gale's blood boil."

"Oh my god, I'm calling Gale and I'm killing Cato-"

"No! Don't do that, we aren't even sure if it's true. You don't make a mistake and make Gale hate you forever."

"Then what should I do?"

"Let me do it, our friendship is already on the fence, might as well get over it." It hurts to say it, but I don't think our relationship will ever stay the same, especially since he called me a fag. Maybe I'm being ignorant, but this is how I feel right now.

"Are you sure?"

"...Yeah, I'm sure."

I can't do anything else.

* * *

It was the next day and my eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying I had done last night. It was the end of gym class and I was in the locker rooms changing and I could see Gale glancing over at me, guiltily knowing that he provoked the tears to flow.

We were the last two to change, and Gale was about to put on his shirt, but he comes over to me and says, "Peeta, I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to say what I said." Gale was trying to use his concerned eyes, but I wasn't going to give in. He needs to know that his homophobia doesn't justify that one word that he had said.

"I'm gay Gale. And I'm proud of it. You may have not known that when you called me a fag, but it's out in the open now. I couldn't care less what everybody else says behind my back, but if you are a friend and you use that against me, then I guess you don't really know what being a true friend means." He looks at me hurt, but a disgusted contour began to show, once he realized that I just told him I was gay.

"Fucking shit, so you wanted to touch me when you were putting on that lotion. You are disgusting." I let it pass me.

"So you never answered my question from yesterday."

"What? Nevermind, don't talk to me, and don't sit at my table anymore."

I really don't want to say what I'm about to say, but I have to. "Why? Afraid that I'll touch you like Cato did?" He halted.

"What the fuck did you just say?" His eyes were on fire, but I wasn't intimidated. I needed answers.

"Cut the shit, Gale."

"Cato never touched me." His answer was short and his voice faltered. His voice was cracked and his eyes were getting a sheen of liquid.

"Katniss told me that you weren't homophobic before I came. She told me that you never hated Cato as much as you do now. So why is it now you are homophobic and you hate Cato so much?" I'm not interrogating him, I need answers to help him because I know that he's hiding something. Gale was quiet, he had no curt responses, nothing to stop me from getting the truth. "Gale, I know something is wrong." There was a long pause and he wasn't saying anything, it looked like tears were on the brink of falling from his face. "Did he rape you, Gale?"

"NO! I'm not fucking gay, Peeta!" _I never asked him if he was gay..wait._

"Gale, I never asked you if you were gay." His eyes looked away, conflicted.

"Well, I'm not, so I would never let Cato touch me." There it is again. His voice is wavering and cracking.

"Well if you weren't gay, then you wouldn't feel anything if I did this, right?" I put my hand on his bare chest, trailing it down to his stomach, touching his sensitive nipples along the way. He grabs my wrist, ready to snap it.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." The poison is there again in his voice. I take my other hand and rub his cock through his gym shorts and find that he is already partially hard. I small cry is left in the air. I look into his eyes and see the tears are falling. "Please...please stop." I let go, my answers have been answered. He falls to his knees and sobs, probably all the tears that have been bottled up for weeks. I kneel down and lift his chin to see his face covered in his own tears. "Please don't make it hurt, okay. That's all I'm begging of you." _Wait what?_ He stands up, turns around and is about to pull down his shorts. _No no no._

"Gale, stop, that's not what I did that for." I take his shorts and pull them up, making me face him. I cup his face and see that he is broken down, beyond repair. "That jackass, really did, didn't he?" All he does is sob more. I take him in my arms and let him cry. I say soothing words, hoping that the noise would die down. "We're gonna get that jackass, okay? Don't worry." I rocked him till the sobs had died down and good thing because the bell had just rung. He let's go of the embrace and wipes the rest of the tears that escaped from his eyes. I look at him with solemn eyes and pick up my backpack. "Hey, I'll see you after school?" I question because I still don't know if he wants to see me. He looks up and gives me a small smile. Enough to make me feel at ease. I wave a goodbye to get to my next class.

* * *

I met Gale after school in the parking lot, I was kind of hoping he would drive me home, like he always does.

"Hey." He sounds a little anxious.

"Hey, so are you okay? You know, I didn't mean to do those things to you, I just was trying to understand. Maybe I should have done it a different way, but I couldn't really think of anything else." I tried to be cautious because although I didn't want to do what I did, I was fully aware of my intentions. But he doesn't need to know that.

"It's fine, Peeta." He isn't looking at me. "Can I come over your house?" _Alright.__  
_

"Yeah sure, but why?"

"I wanted to talk about this...and I don't want my parent's hearing about it." His eyes were filled with fear. _  
_

"Of course. Hey maybe I can finally teach you how to paint or bake. Whatever floats your boat." I smile, trying to make this moment not as tense as it is. He smiles and it's finally the smile that I saw when we first met. We get into his car and drive silently to my house.

We get into the bakery and we put our backpacks down. "My parent's are probably out grocery shopping, otherwise the bakery would be open." I look at him and see that he is out of place. I take his hand and he flinches, but let's me take his hand anyway. "Here I'll teach you how to bake." I chuckle and he does too. _Well that's a start._ As I take out dough to kneed, I tell him, "It's okay you don't have to tell me, Gale. It only matters that it happened and that he needs to be punished for it. And Gale really it's okay, if you're gay." I turn to face him and he has tears falling down, but he's not making a sound.

"I don't want to be like this." His voice wavering.

"Gale." I sigh before giving my mini-speech. "Being gay isn't something that you should be ashamed about. It doesn't make you wrong, it doesn't make you different, it doesn't make you a horrible person. Sure being gay is something that is a part of you..but it's not a label. You are you, Gale. People can label you all the time, but you are the one that knows who you really are." He doesn't say anything, but he does give me a small smile to tell me that he acknowledges what I have said. I let there be silence before I interrupt and say, "Let's get baking." He widens his smiles and gives me a chuckle.

I put some flour on the slab of marble for both of us and take the dough and drop it in the flour. Gale just mimics me. I start to knead the dough, my muscles contracting and relaxing with every movement, this and painting are my element. I noticed Gale stopped kneading his dough and was staring at my arms. Once I turned my head, he immediately went back to looking at his dough and kneading it. I smirk, but don't do anything about it.

Once we had cut the dough into loafs we put it in the smoldering oven. "So usually how long do you wait till they're done?" Gale asked."

"Um, about 30 minutes most of the time."

"Oh, ok." I walk to the sink and wash off the flour from my hands, Gale does the same thing. "So what should we do for 30 minutes?"

"We can't really do anything without leaving here, and that's not safe because I usually forget about the bread. Wait here, I've got to change into a different shirt, this is gross." I was drenched in sweat. I went into my room and changed into a loose tank, knowing that Gale would stare at my arms. There's no harm in trying to make something happen in a 30 minute time frame. I walk down and see that Gale is just staring at the oven, until he sees me, but he's glued to muscular form, but he stops trying to play it off as nothing. _Success. _He's really sweaty and I've noticed that his sweat has bled through his t-shirt. "Hey do you want a change of a shirt, I bet I have something that can fit you."

"No It's alright...if you don't mind..I'll just-" He doesn't finish his sentence, all he does is take off his shirt and tuck an end into his jeans.

This is like a dream. A hot sweaty man taking off his shirt revealing his glistening sexy body. Holy shit, I really hope I'm not getting hard because this would be awkward. _What is wrong with me? I just found out he got raped and now I'm thinking of taking him on the counter?_

"Oh ok, I'll get paper towels to clean your sweat." I chuckle, but Gale moves in front of me.

I'm about to move to the side, but he takes my hand and makes me touch his sweaty chest and trail his torso. "Why don't you clean me off yourself."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Thank you soo much for the reviews and i'll be updating soon! R&R**


	6. Clear Glass

**Hey guys new chapter So sorry I haven't been able to update frequently! I have a lot to do this summer lol I hope that you like it so far soo enjoy! **

* * *

I look into his eyes shocked to see that there isn't any lust at all, but contemplation and stress.

He's not doing this because he wants to, it's because he thinks I want it. Needless to say, I do want this, but not if he is forcing himself on me. I pull my hand away from his sticky chest and say, "Gale, sorry, but no." I walk around him and watch the brick oven and it's fiery flames within. What was I even thinking? Having sex with a guy that I just found out was raped. That's a new level of fucked up.

"Oh. I thought that- nevermind."

"Thought that what?"

"I thought that this is what it was leading to the whole time. Since you comforted me, I thought that I would repay you. I mean that's what usually happens, right?" Everything he was saying burned a hole in my brain and took a few IQ points away as well. Did he think this is what it meant to be gay? To be some unpaid whore?

"Gale," I chuckle in disbelief, "this is not what usually happens. Why would you think that you needed to "repay" me?"

He looked at me really shy and his cheeks showed pigments of red, "I mean I watch porn, straight and gay, and it always seems to happen." _I completely forgot he hasn't had a girlfriend or boyfriend at all. Still it's weird to think that porn influenced him to think these things. _

"I think you should lay off the porn because they are the most unrealistic settings possible." I laugh and Gale bites his lips and smiles in embarrassment. There was a pause for an awkward silence to push it's ugly head between us. I looked at Gale one more time, such a masculine man with a heart that gushes at the seams. Why him? What did Cato gain from this? And most of all why is the most popular jock fucking with guys? "Gale, I think we should talk about what we came here for, if that's alright with you."

He had hardened eyes, but soon relaxed as he give a thoughtful sigh and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Can I know why? Like why would he want to do that to you?"

"Cato has always been a dominant guy in school, If you get in his way, he'll show you how strong he is and push you into the lockers full force. We were in the locker room the day it happened. I was changing next to him and me being me, I looked at him. While he was taking off his boxers. He taunted me about how I wished his dick was up my ass and I was like, 'no that's disgusting.' I guess he took that as an insult because he demanded me to suck it and said how I wouldn't find it disgusting once I did the deed. I denied all of it saying it was gay, which got him even angrier and held me against the lockers...and then he tore off my..." I watched as his armor was once again broken down, revealing a sensitive guy reliving the horror of his past. He didn't finish, he wept in his hands as I tried to comfort him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I mean this isn't something he could get away with."

"I just thought it would be easier to let it go because he would blackmail me anyway, while we were..doing it, he recorded it on his phone, but it only showed me being fucked by his lower half, so no one would know it was him. Even if I did tell anyone, he would find out and upload it anonymously making me look like the fag I am." Tears sliding down his face, such a troubled boy and you would have never known from one glance.

"Wow, so you really can't do anything can you?" He just shook his head as a muffled cry left from his mouth. I approached him and held him in my arms, he took his hands from his face and embraced me as well, as he put his face in the crook of my neck and left it there to soak it with tears. "Don't call yourself that. You're a great guy, an amazing guy."I didn't want to tear away from his warmth, but I could already smell the pizza bread ready and perfect. I think that Gale realizes as well from the aroma and breaks the embrace. I walk over to the brick oven and take out the pizza. "It's ready."

I cut the pizza into slices and hand a slice over to Gale. He takes it and nibbles on it, savoring the taste. I do the same, when my parents come through the door of the bakery.

They came at a stop, and looked between me and Gale, obviously thinking that we were on a date or something. I bet they are especially thinking of why Gale doesn't have a shirt on...

"Hey son...I guess this is Gale?" His face is amused. _Oh how I wish I could take that sly grin off your face._ Gale realized the awkward tension was due to the lack off a shirt. He immediately puts on his shirt, sweat sticking to him. "We'll just leave the groceries here, can you stock up the pantry? We'll be in our room, so we don't disturb you guys.."

"Guys, we were just eating pizza. Gale only took off his shirt because he was sweating a lot." My face was burning from the embarrassment.

"You don't have to explain anything son." My mom said with a sly grin and they left to their rooms.

"I'm really sorry about that. Are you alright? You're sweating more than a normal person should." I turn to Gale who is soaking up his shirt. _Ugh why does he have such an amazing body_.

"Yeah, Can we go to your room because I'm dying in here." He chuckles and I show him up the stairs, while still eating the pizza.

We enter the room, welcomed by a breeze of cold air. "Oh thank god." Gale's face was relaxed and filled with bliss. He then proceeds to take off his shirt again. "Sorry, I'm just gonna let that dry."

"Yeah, no problem." I can't get over how beautiful he is. It angers me how Cato would even dare to do such a thing to a fine specimen as this. Someone like this should be handled with care and ease.

We finish the rest of our slices and then decide to play a round of COD. I'm in the lead by how many kills I've done, when I notice that Gale is staring at me again. I look at him, "What? Is there tomato sauce left on my face?"

"No...It's just. Peeta, I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter. I've never really felt anything for anyone really." I just stare at him blankly, wondering if he'll continue with his sudden outburst of secrets. "Do you know what love feels like?"

I stare for a little longer, trying to formulate the feeling into a somewhat coherent meaning. "I had the feeling once, it was nice." _Wow that was all I could think about? Nice?_

"Is that all it is? Nice?"

"I mean I don't really know."

"Did you know you were in love?"

"..I guess not?"

"Then how do you know if it was love?"

"I guess what I felt wasn't love at all."

Time passes before I let it sink in that I have never loved anyone. Then I hear Gale say, "I heard that you know that someone is the right one with a single kiss." I looked into his eyes, they were no longer disconnected and overwhelmed, but rather filled with hope and curiosity.

"I wouldn't know, I only had-" With that the gap between our faces were closed. His lips were what I expected them to be, soft and slightly wet to make me savor the kiss even more. He licked my lips to ask for entrance and I didn't hinder him from ravaging my mouth. Our tongues danced in complexity and I tasted the sweet taste of his mouth for as long as I could breathe. I shudder at the goosebumps that have surfaced onto my skin. I took my hand and held the back of his head to push our lips and keep this intense feeling alive. I can feel his hands roam around under my shirt. I bit his bottom lip and suckled it for a few seconds, receiving complimentary moans from Gale He takes his hands and fumbles with my belt buckle. I hunger for his sweet taste, but I have to pull away.

His eyes are in a amorous filled trance, but slightly confused by sudden set of actions. I try to rationalize what has happened, and open my mouth to speak, "Gale...I, I can't do this." His face drops, no longer filled with blush from our intense encounter. "I don't think it's right, I mean I just found out you were raped and..and it doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm using you." I break our intense eye contact.

"Can you not think of me as some sick puppy? Because I'm not. I'm not some broken child." I instantly regretted my previous actions. He looked at me with hurt eyes, gets up, takes his shirt, and walks out my door. I know that he left the shop because the jingling bells made a sound.

My lips are still burning.

* * *

I stayed up all night, touching my lips, hoping that the burning sensation would wear off, but it wouldn't.

I get up in the middle of the night and put on a pair of jeans and a t shirt and slowly creep along the wooden planks not wanting to make a sound and wake up my parents. I take my dad's car keys that are left on a hanger and speed off to Gale's house.

I need to know whether what I was feeling was right.

I'm parked outside his driveway, contemplating on what to say.

_Do I just say, "hey, I think what I felt was love, so let's kiss again. And while were at it, let's fuck to make sure I'm in love with you." God I'm such a horny guy. _

I warily walk up to his door to knock, but stop myself. _What if his parents open the door. It's really late at night and this is definitely something inconspicuous. _

I'm about to turn on my heels when I see him turn off his light upstairs on the second door. _I hope he has a balcony. _

I climb over their fence and find something to climb to get to his balcony. I really hope I don't fall because it sure feels like I will.

I notice that he doesn't have any blinds and I'm looking directly at his bare chested form through a clear glass sliding door. He is about to go to bed, but me being conspicuous sees my shadow through the window. At first he is startled and tries to find something to hit with, but then realizes it's me. I think he's pissed off because he is stomping towards me. _This was not a good idea._

He slides the door open, letting me in. "What the fuck are you doing here? It's like 11 O'clock!" I don't have time to say anything and I know if I did, I wouldn't make the situation any better. I cup his face in my hands and press my lips up against his searching for that same heat that was there hours ago. Gale tries to push me off to speak, but I won't let him. I dive my tongue into his mouth, wanting his sweet taste to linger on my tongue. I hear him moan in the back of his throat and he stops trying to stop this. He roams his hands under my shirt, feeling my hard nipples and rubbing them with his fingers. I moan from the sudden skin on skin contact and keep attack his mouth. I don't want to stop, but I know I'll get light headed in 5 seconds. We gasp for air, faces blushed with red in the dark, eyes filled with lust for each other. _This was such a good idea._"What changed your mind?" Gale asked, still not understanding what just happened.

"I see that you're not some broken boy, but I still want to protect you. I want to really know you. I like you a lot, Gale. I don't want this to be some kind of fuck...I want to go on a date with you." His face is blank at first, but slowly the blush that is already there is set ablaze.

Gale takes awhile to respond, which makes me tense criticizing myself for even coming here. "I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

**I know some of you were thinking something else was gonna happen this chapter ;P sorry! It will come don't worry ;D. Keep up with the reviews, I love everyone who has given me great views and criticism, Keep'em coming :D I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't guarantee that they will be every other day!**


	7. Ice Cream

**I know you guys hate me, i've been gone for what feels like centuries. But i have a reason! I've been really focusing on college and creating a art portfolio for college and that has been my main goal. So sorry for the huge delay, but heres the scene most of you have been waiting for ;)**

* * *

It's been about a few weeks since Gale and I had our first date. What ended up happening on our date was that we were dunking french fries in milkshakes and shoving them in each other's mouths. It was _so_ hot.

Then we were kicked out for making such a mess and just being plain annoying. We then proceeded to be dramatic and cause a scene, throwing our hands in the air, saying, "This is a farce!" and huffing around, until finally we exited the doors in a rush laughing our asses off. It was a glorious day in my mind, especially since we ended up making out in his car, till we were all hot and bothered...also he had a curfew so we had to stop.

Maybe it's the sudden jump to see if this could work, that is making me feel funny, but all I know is that this is one ride that I can't and won't stop. I don't know where it will lead, but it's a journey that I'm willing to take with him.

I feel like I'm really getting to know the Gale before he was...you know. He seems alive. What I mean is that he isn't hiding from me, he's showing all of his colors to me. I feel lucky that he is able to show me himself since...you know.

We decided to go on another date, so we decided to go somewhere that no one went to. We went to some fancy steakhouse outside of town, hoping to see no one there. And we were lucky because it was just filled with families and old burly men.

We entered the establishment with our hands tangled. The heat flowing it's way down to our palms, causing them to be sweaty, but I'll never let go. I don't want to let go.

We sit down in a booth, face to face, nothing in our way, but a plank as our dinner table. Even if I had something to hide, I wouldn't be able to from the luminescent light from the one light bulb dangling between us. The colors within the room reflect off each other. The palette soothing and calming, while still being effervescent, injects itself into my bloodstream and portrays it outwards through my posture and my mind. I just feel right.

Without breaking our gaze, he asks and opens the menu, "So what are you ordering for dinner?" _Can I just have you for dinner...and desert._

"Hmm. I've been here once and their steak is really good, so I'll probably get that. How about you?"

"Probably the salmon with mash potatoes." He peaks his head from his menu to give me a cheeky grin as if we were little kindergartener's. I love it when he's like this. All playful like a kid, it makes his sex-driven side even sexier.

The whole time, I had to stop myself from looking at Gale because the way he would lick his spoon for any residue of mash potatoes made my dick spasm. I don't know if he is doing it intentionally, but I don't want this to turn to a subject about his dick sucking abilities, so I don't say anything and let my fantasies to rest.

I mean we make out all the time when we are alone, but we never delved any further than that, maybe he's trying to hint at me that that spoon is my dick in his mouth.

We finish our dinner, when Gale asks, "So what do you want for desert?" My breath hitches and my dick awakens once again from the seductive manner in which he just asked his question. This had to be intentional. He wanted to fuck right now, ever since he started licking that spoon of his! _I'm not really complaining though. I mean we've been together for a few weeks, he probably has been waiting for me to make some sort of move. _

"I want desert, but we should just get some from the bakery since it's free, you know." I try to muster up anything to get him to my house without stuttering.

My dick twitches once again as Gale licks his bottom lip to ponder on a decision. "Yeah, sure, let's go." I think he's catching on about my plan.

We ride away to my house and we go into the kitchen and just as I'm about to attack that face of his, he asks, "So where's the desert?"

He actually wanted desert. Well I'm just really stupid. _Fuck. He actually wanted to eat desert._ "Oh, um well there's some vanilla and chocolate ice cream in the fridge. Toppings are there too." I try not to act disappointed, but damn am I really disappointed. _This is why you should never think ahead. Well at least we are spending more time with each other. _"Hey I'll just go change, if that's okay?"

He doesn't look back from the fridge and just says, "Alright babe." Whenever he says that there is a heat that grows inside me that no one else could give me. I feel like I'm his and only his.

I go upstairs and take off my shirt and throw it aside and pick up a shirt from my drawer. I'm about to put it on, when the shirt is ripped from my hand and thrown to the opposite of the room. I feel Gale's breath against my neck and my whole body is heating like wildfire.

"I'm really hungry." _Fuck, can he sound anymore sexy? Horny is an understatement for what I feel right now._

"I thought you wanted that ice cream." I say with a grin on my face.

"I thought that you would taste better." He whips me around and grips my hips in place, pressing me against him as close as possible. He stares into my eyes clouded with a look that could only be pure lust. He plunges his head and his lips press against mine.

Electric. It feels like electricity is pulsating through my veins, putting me on some kind of high that I can never be grounded from. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I accept it hungrily, wanting to taste every bit of him.

We let our moans resonate between out locked lips as I feel him grind his dick into my incredibly hard member.

This is when I know it's going to happen. He wants this. I want this.

Without breaking our lips, I unbutton Gale's dress shirt and throw it across the room, making a small pile of our clothes. We trail our way to my bed and he pushes me onto the mattress as he strips down to nothing but his briefs. Fucking shit. He is God. I've been wishing to feel him like this and now I am getting the chance. There it is, the huge bulge I saw at gym has turned into monster of a rod confined in a tight material. He sees me oggling at his member and grins before totally ripping my jeans off along with my boxers, revealing my throbbing cock. He freezes, looking at my enlarged member, with shock. "What?" I try not to feel insecure, but his staring makes me feel like I'm not going to satisfy him.

He snaps out of his trance, "Oh, it's just for a small guy, your dick is..it's really big." I chuckle, blushing from the compliment, but was cut off by the moan that I expressed by Gale's sudden goal to bring loads of blood to my member. He is fondling my balls in between his fingers, slowly creeping it's way to the base, where he latches on and slowly pumps up and down.

"...Gale." I sigh out, he's taking me there and I'm loving every minute. My head is now resting on the backboard of my bed, while Gale is in between my legs, taunting me with his lips ever so slightly close to the tip of my cock, which is oozing with pre-cum. The clear liquid travels down my shaft, but Gale doesn't let it reach the bottom for his tongue laps up all of it until reaching the hole of my cock, where he swirls his tongue to coat my cock in his saliva.

I'm on fire. I'm having trouble breathing. This is a great thing. He flicks his tongue on the slit of my cock making me gasp with pleasure. I whimper when I don't feel his touch, but then regain it back when he captures my lips with his. He definitely knows what he's doing. I pull away from this god forsaken kiss. "Take these off, it's not fair that you get to see me and I can't see you." I playfully pout, while he kneels in front of my face, giving me easy access to take off his briefs. I slip it off the easiest way possible and come face to face to with my new friend.

I'm in astonishment. Gale is sitting on my chest and his dick has somehow reached all the way to my bottom lip. And not to mention, he was thick! It was like some wooden stick ready to teach me a lesson, and boy was I ready to learn.

"You like?" He says with a sly grin, obviously knowing that his cock is magnificent in my horny eyes.

I don't say anything, but move my head forward to take his cock head in my mouth. I move my tongue effortlessly around, up and down, his cock while sucking him making Gale shudder. "Oh Peeta...oh yeah." These were the collection of words, with some profanities as well, that would escape his mouth as I bob my head forward and back on his length.

I tell him to get up that way he is resting on his back, while I'm in between his legs, making it easier for me to suck him off.

I go back to letting my mouth suckle on his throbbing head, which is oozing with my new favorite juice. I do something risky and try deep throat him. I only get halfway before I start choking and hacking all of the place. _Well that was attractive. _I look up to see whether he is totally turned off, but I see that he is chuckling at my attempt. I'm gonna prove to him that I can do it.

I open my throat as much as possible and try again. I'm halfway again, but this time I'm able to go further. I remembered from one of my friends back home that if you clench your fists, it prevents you from gagging, so I do that, hoping for the best. Before I know it, my mouth is touching the skin connecting his dick to his torso. "Fuck, Peeta!" That means he loves it. I come back up for a breath. "Shit, Pee-ah!" I don't let him finish as I plunge back to make his dick my new favorite desert. I let up a little, allowing my throat to take a rest, but still lick his dick, lathering it into a hot wet rod. "Ah-ok Peeta, stop!" _  
_

I immediately let up, scared that he wanted this to end for he was thinking of when Cato raped him. "Sorry, Gale, if you want to stop, I understand." I go to lay beside him, thinking of what to do with my "situation" when Gale hovers over me.

"No I didn't mean 'stop' for good. I meant, I was about to cum and didn't want this to end that fast."

I sigh in relief, "Well in that case..." I pull him on top of me and engulf him into a passionate kiss. It was sloppy, none of us really caring what our tongues came into contact with, just wanting to feel each other's body was enough for us.

Gale trailed down to my neck, leaving small butterfly kisses, until he started leaving his mark on me. He left that spot on my neck red and pulsating. I have been branded as his, and only his. He came back up and looked into my eyes. We stared at each other, motionless, for a few seconds, taking in the fact that this is happening, that this will happen. "Maybe, I'm ruining the moment, but who's going on top?" I literally laugh out loud at how cute Gale is. Sometimes I wonder where he gets it from since he's always so sex-driven.

I reply, "Well, seeing as that I'm already under you, you might as well top." I bite my lip as I think of how his penis could potentially rip me apart. He doesn't say anything, but lifts my legs to the ceilings revealing my tight asshole to his waiting tongue. I moan at the sudden cold and wet contact of his tongue lubing my asshole. "Shit," I say under my breath as I feel him push his tongue inside. Is there anything better than this? Oh yeah, there is, when he fucks me senseless.

He lowers my ass and puts two fingers in my mouth to get them wet for my hole. I lather his fingers in my saliva and once satisfied with the amount of moisture, he slowly pushed a finger into me. I take a sharp breath as I feel the barrier being broken and I sigh when I feel the warmth of his finger radiating inside me. He pulls out and pushes an added finger, stretching me. I can barely contain how good this feels, I can't wait until his length is ramming me over and over.

"Are you ready?" He asks as he pulls out his fingers and positions himself, while rolling down a condom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." His head hovers over mine and he takes me into a passionate kiss, one to deviate the attention of him slowly pushing in his length inside me. As much as I tried not to pay attention, he was ripping me a new one and I could hardly pay attention to the kiss because I was gasping the whole time.

"Should I pull out?" There were his concerned eyes again, he was so focused on giving me a pleasurable experience, one completely different from his first.

"No, just let me adjust." I just lied there for a few seconds before I moved around trying to make myself as comfortable as possible around him. Then I told him to keep going. Sharp pains are all I feel, but this was expected because I haven't been fucked in awhile. But slowly my ass adjusted to the large invader and I was starting to relax, until finally he filled my up to the base of his wood.

All I could do was express a long extended moan, It seemed like waves of pleasure, pulsating through my body and we weren't even moving yet. This is what it feels to be truly connected. To feel loved.

Once my temporary high has passed, I open my eyes to signal that I want him to move. The first few thrusts are the worst, but fuck did I love it. Every time he would reenter, he found my spot that got me moaning erratically. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Is all I can say as he pumps into my endlessly. He keeps a steady pace, until I can't wait anymore for him to just fuck the shit out of me. I take the back of his head and pull his face to mine in a deep kiss before whispering, "You don't have to hold back. I wanna be your bitch." It doesn't take long for his eyes to fill with a fiery lust, and for his speed to increase. He rams me over and over, filling me with his slippery cock. Fuck, I love the feeling of his balls slapping against my ass.

Somewhere in between the harmony of our moans and the incessant ramming, I can feel my cock ready to explode. I try to hold it it a little longer, but failed, when all the hot sticky liquid burst stream after stream from the slit of my throbbing cock. My moans were uncontrollable as cum landed all over the place, from my stomach, to my neck, to my mouth. None of it stayed for that long since Gale licks it all clean from my face and neck.

I have never experienced a "no-hands" orgasm and all I could say is, "Fuuuuuccccck. Fuck yes."

Gale was still pumping while I was in a euphoria of pleasure and I tried to make him cum for me. I clenched my asshole trying to tighten around his length to make the friction intense. A few squeezes were enough to get Gale to say, "Peetaaaaaa!"

I feel his dick pulsate in my ass as everything around it becomes warm. His cum started filling the condom and I could feel the heat radiating from it.

Gale topples on top of me, pulling out, making me feel air brush into my ass. We are both breathing heavily in a state of pleasure like no other. A few seconds pass before Gale pulls off the condom and throws it in the trash, returning into my bed, providing warmth to me.

"Was I good?" He asks panting.

"You were amazing. Truly amazing. So much more than what I expected." I give him a kiss, a sweet one. I don't know if this could be any better.

We stare into each others eyes before Gale says, "I love you."

I would have never expected Gale to be the first to say it, but I'm elated that he did. "I love you, too." I crawl on top of him, skin on skin, leaving butterfly kisses on his face. Our kisses became heated again, but was interrupted when the door flew open.

"Are you okay, Pee-AH!"

* * *

Please Review! 3


	8. Authors note

**So you all probably hate me so much. Don't worry I understand it was horrible for me to leave you guys in the dark, especially with a cliff hanger like that. The problem is that you might hate me even more now. I don't think I will be able to continue this story, not because I don't have the time or anything, more over the fact that I don't know where I'm leading with this story. I realized that my initial plan with this story is not taking form and I feel like now its just a complete mush of nothing but sex. I realized that there isn't really a plot in this and I haven't developed the characters into anything special or complex. I have decided to stop continuing to write this story. If someone would like to pick up where i had left and continue writing it, just inbox me so i can give you the get go.**** So I am incredibly sorry for all of you who have liked this story and wished to have it gone further, but I myself have lost the initial reason why I wrote this.  
**

**On a happy note I will be writing a new story that I promise I WILL complete. It will be about Peeta and Gale as is this story. But this time I will take my time to flesh out the characters and give them all distinguishable personalities. So please don't be mad at me, I will hopefully redeem myself with my new story, which will be called "Ready or Not" It will be in a Hunger games fashion sooo yeah. So sorry again but hopefully you will like my new story.**

**XOXO **


End file.
